


brooklynne lore

by uglypapi (babeRuthless)



Category: Nova Lux (D&D), Original Work
Genre: Brooklynne, Canon Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, i guess? lol teenage swen smokes fantasy weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeRuthless/pseuds/uglypapi
Summary: prose for swenathan's hometown





	brooklynne lore

**Author's Note:**

> he's walkin' heea

when the war ripped hundreds of lives from their homes, the small coastal village of brooklynne became a neutral ground to rebuild. though it rests at the base of pebros, families and refugees from around the world seeked it out for safety and shelter. the village kept any traces of war at the gates in hopes of giving the children a chance at a normal childhood, even if it was only temporary.

brooklynne was a short term stay for many, but those who settled pieced together bits of their own homes until a new one was made; the architecture mirrored the stony row homes of dorminus, the streets smelled of lockport’s finest bakeries, and the people felt like a family friend.

brooklynne was your mother’s perfume and your fathers belly laugh—the kind of familiarity that gave even the briefest of visitors a sense of comfort that was rare to come by during the dark times of war.

for swen, brooklynne was the only home he ever knew. there were few children in the village, but he made quick friends with visitors his age and easily charmed the adults around him. naive to the world outside the village walls, swen spent his days building his own world of make believe. 

he always awoke with dawn, eager to play outside before the heat could settle. under the early summer sun he was a hero, a wizard, a space cowboy on the run. he acted out the kicks and melodramatic thrills he and his friends would read in their adventure novels.

by afternoon, the muggy air lured them to the docks. they lounged under shaded trees and dared each other to jump into the cold waters of the silver sea. swens skin bronzed in the sun and he counted the freckles on his shoulders. the marks were battle scars from a past life, someone had told him once, and he had a story for each one.

swen and his friends ran wild and used all the daylight they could. it was only when brooklynne was painted in the warm shades of sunset that they returned home. he’d recount all of his adventures of the day with great gusto to his mothers, acting out the battles with his silverware and flinging bits of his supper until rhialla was in tears of laughter and voli was nagging him about playing with his food. aria would watch her family with a smile and never grew tired of their antics.

as a teen, swen waited until the house was quiet to sneak out into the night. he tiptoed through the village and navigated the dark forest with ease, knowing the trails he and his friends forged like the back of his hands. he wandered until he found himself in the clearing of the bluebell woods. the sea of flowers were bathed in the pale moonlight, swaying softly to the sounds of cicadas. when his friends were there, they would sit around a small bonfire and trade stories and smoke stolen herbs from travelers. when swen found himself alone, he was content with mapping out the constellations and dreaming up more adventures to come. he knew there was a whole world out there beyond his village but for now, in the quiet twilight, brooklynne was enough for him.


End file.
